I Chose My Boyfriend Over Racing
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Gabriella is some what addicted to racing, but wants to stop. Gabriella wants tell her boyfriend Troy and her friends about her racing but is afraid how they will react. Will Gabriella tell her boyfriend Troy and her friends about her racing?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy picked Gabriella up from her house and they were on their way to school. Troy noticed that his girlfriend was tired. Troy asked Gabriella why she was looking tired. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she did not sleep very well. So they arrived at the school and he parked the car. Troy shut the car off and they got out of it. They grabbed their school bags and then locked the car up. Troy took his girlfriend's hand and they headed into the school. They went to their lockers and put their school bags a way. They grabbed their books for the first class they had. They closed their lockers and then did some making out before going to class. Chad and the others saw Troy and Gabriella making out by their lockers. So they went over to them.

Chad and the others cleared their throats. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss, to get some air. They saw their friends and said hi to them. They went to their first class and sat down. They got through the first class and were now at their lockers. They put the books a way and then got the books for the next class they had. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was going to watch him practice. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was going to come watch him practice. So Troy and Gabriella with Chad, Zeke and Jason went to the gym. Chad, Zeke and Jason went into the boys locker room to change in to their practice uniforms. Troy gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips and then went in to the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers. Jack came in the gym and saw Gabriella sitting on the bleachers. Jack walked over to Gabriella and asked her if she wanted to help him with basketball practice. Gabriella told Jack that she would love to help him with basketball practice.

Troy and the rest of the team came out of the locker room. Troy saw his dad talking to his girlfriend. Jack started having the basketball team do a few laps around the basketball court. Then the basketball team was doing passes and shooting baskets too. They finished basketball practice and the guys went back to the locker room to shower. Troy went over to his girlfriend and gave her another kiss on the lips. Troy told his girlfriend that he was going to go take a shower and get dress. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she will wait for him to come back out. So Troy went into the locker room and took a quick shower. He then got dressed back into his clothes and left the locker room. He walked over to his girlfriend and asked if she was ready to go get some lunch. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was ready to get some lunch and so they left the gym.

Troy and Gabriella went into the lunch room and got their lunch. They sat down at the table with their friends and ate their lunch. A few later they had finish eating their lunch and were now talking to each other. Gabriella let a yawn out and then continued talking with her boyfriend and their friends. So they left thee lunch room and went to their locker to get the books for the next class. They shut their lockers and were now walking to their next class. They got through the rest of the school and were now at their lockers. They grabbed their homework and school bags before closing the locker. They left the school and went to their cars. Troy and Gabriella told their friends they would see them later. Troy and Gabriella got in to the car and left the school parking lot. They were now on their way home.

They arrived at Troy's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags. Troy locked his car up and then went over to his girlfriend. They went in to his house and upstairs to his bedroom. They sat down on his bed and started doing their homework. Gabriella wish she could stop yawning. Troy looked up and saw his girlfriend yawning. Troy wish he knew why his girlfriend was so tired. Troy went back to finishing his homework. Gabriella had finished her homework. Gabriella looked over to her boyfriend and was thinking about telling him why she was tired. Gabriella decided that she wanted wait till she talk to her friend Sandy about it first. A few minutes later Troy finished his homework and notice that his girlfriend was looking at him.

Troy asked his girlfriend why she was looking at him. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she just felt like looking at him. Troy and Gabriella laid down on his bed and did a little bit of talking. They shared a few kisses on the lips. While they were laying on his bed , they fell asleep. Two hours later they woke up from their nap and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to drink. Troy asked his girlfriend if she want to stay and have dinner. Gabriella told her boyfriend she would love to stay and have dinner with him. So they ate dinner with his parents. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his bedroom to get her school bag. After Gabriella got her school bag, they went back down stairs and left his house. Troy walk Gabriella next door to her house. Troy told Gabriella that he was taking her out tomorrow night. Troy and Gabriella gave each other a good night kiss.

Troy walked back over to his house and went in side for the night. Troy went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. After he got his bottle of water, he went back upstairs to his bedroom for the night. Gabriella went in to the house and upstairs to her bedroom. She set her school bag down and then sat down on the bed. Gabriella checked her cell phone and saw that she had a text message from her friend Sandy. So Gabriella read the text message that Sandy had sent her. Gabriella called her friend Sandy and asked her where the race was at. Sandy told Gabriella that the race was outside of town in the country. Gabriella asked her friend Sandy if she could come pick her up. Sandy told Gabriella that she was on her way.

Gabriella hung her cell phone up and went to change her clothes. She decided to wear her boyfriends t-shirt with a pair of jeans. So Gabriella got her clothes changed and then grabbed her leather jacket. Gabriella then put her phone in her purse and left her bedroom. She went back down stairs and saw her mom in the living room watching tv. Gabriella left the house and went to meet her friend Sandy at the corner. Sandy picked Gabriella up and they were on the way to where the race was at. They arrived to the race on time. Sandy's boyfriend Jake saw them coming over. Jake asked Gabriella if she was ready to race. Gabriella told Jake she was ready race and win. So Gabriella got into the car she was going to be racing in. Gabriella asked Jake who she was going to be racing against. Jake told Gabriella that she was racing against a guy name Stuart. So Jake left Gabriella and went to get the bets from the people that would be watching the race.

It was time for the race to start. So Gabriella got her car in place and then saw Stuart in the other car pull up beside her. Before long the race started and Gabriella was winning. Stuart could not believe he was losing to a girl. At the end of the race, Gabriella had won and was now getting her share of the winnings. Gabriella told Sandy she was ready to go home. So on the way back to her house, she told Sandy that she needs some advice about some thing. Sandy asked Gabriella what advice she needed on. Gabriella told Sandy that she does not know if she should tell her boyfriend about her racing.

Please Review!

A/N I know this first chapter might not be that good. The next chapter will have the rest of Sandy and Gabriella's conversation. Also in the next chapter the friends are going to see Gabriella yawning and her being tired too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sandy told Gabriella that she should tell her boyfriend about her racing. Gabriella told her friend Sandy that she is scared to tell her boyfriend about her racing. Sandy asked Gabriella why she is scared to tell her boyfriend about her racing. Gabriella told her friend Sandy that she scared of how her boyfriend will react when she tells him about her racing. Sandy told Gabriella that her boyfriend would be in shock at first but then he will want to know why you had not told him about it. Sandy also told Gabriella that her boyfriend will want to know why she has been racing. Sandy told Gabriella that she needs to tell her boyfriend before he finds out about it on his own. Gabriella knew that her friend Sandy was right that she had to tell her boyfriend about her racing. Gabriella thanked her friend Sandy for the advice and that she is going to tell her boyfriend about her racing. So Sandy dropped Gabriella at her house and went home for the night. Gabriella went in to her house and upstairs to her bedroom. She got in to bed and went to sleep for the night.

The next morning Troy woke up and went for a run with his dad. A few minutes later Troy and his dad arrived back to the house and went inside to take a shower. Troy took a shower and got dressed for the day. Troy went down stairs and went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy decided to eat a bowl of cereal and a banana for breakfast. So he finished eating his breakfast and put his dish in the sink. Troy grabbed his school and left the house. He got in to his car and left the drive way. He went over next door to pick his girlfriend up. Troy hope that his girlfriend had got some sleep.

Gabriella woke up and went to take a quick shower. She got dressed in the clothes she had picked out. Gabriella put her make up on and did her hair. Gabriella then grabbed her school bag and stuff. She went down stairs and to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. She decided to eat a banana and a bowl of cereal too. She finished eating her breakfast and put her dish in the sink. Gabriella grabbed her school bag and stuff. She left the house and saw her boyfriend waiting for her in the car. Gabriella got in to her boyfriend's car and gave him a good morning kiss on the lips. They left her house and were now on the way to school.

A few minutes later they arrived at the school and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up. Troy went over to Gabriella and took her hand in to his. They walked in to the school together and went to their lockers. Gabriella was at her locker putting her school bag a way and getting her books for the first class. Gabriella shut her locker and then let a yawn out. Gabriella could not believe she was still tired. She hope that her boyfriend had not seen her yawn. Troy was at his locker putting his school bag a way and getting his books for the first class too. Troy shut his locker and looked over at his girlfriend. Troy saw his girlfriend yawn and realized that she had not got much sleep.

Gabriella went up her boyfriend and gave him another kiss. Troy asked his girlfriend if she got some sleep last night. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she did not get much sleep last night. Chad and the others went over to Troy and Gabriella and asked them if they were ready to go to class. Troy and Gabriella told their friends they were ready to go to class. So they went to their first class and went to sit down in their seats. Chad asked Troy why he keeps looking at his girlfriend. Troy told Chad that he is worried about his girlfriend. Chad asked Troy why he was worried about Gabster for. Troy told Chad that his girlfriend is not getting much sleep. Troy told Chad that his girlfriend has been yawning and looking tired for the past two weeks.

Chad looked over at Gabriella and saw her yawning. Troy saw Gabriella yawn again too. Troy said to Chad that he needs to find out why she has not been getting sleep at night. Chad said to Troy that he needs to asked Gabriella why she is not getting sleep at night. Troy knew that Chad was right that he had to talk to Gabriella about why she was not getting sleep at night. So they got through the first class and were now at their lockers. They put the books a way and then got the books for the next class they had. They got through the rest of school and were now at their lockers. They grabbed their school bags and homework too. They shut their lockers and leave the school.

Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they would see them later on. Troy and his girlfriend got in to the car and left the school parking lot. They were on their way home. Gabriella could not believe how much yawning she had been doing at school. Gabriella decided that she needed a nap. A few minutes they arrived at Troy's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up. Troy and his girlfriend went in to the house and upstairs to his bedroom. They sat down and did their homework together. An hour later they had finished their homework and were down stairs getting a drink.

They went back upstairs to his bedroom. Troy told his girlfriend that he is wondering why she has not been getting any sleep at night. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she does not know why she is not getting much sleep at night. So they laid down on his bed for a while. Troy looked down at his girlfriend and saw that she has fallen a sleep in his arms. Troy decided to let Gabriella sleep for few hours. Two hours later Gabriella woke up in her boyfriend's arms and asked him how long she had been a sleep. Troy told his girlfriend that she had slept two hours in his arms. So they got up and went down stairs to get another drink. They left the house and went to her house next door. Troy said to Gabriella that if you can not sleep to call. Gabriella told Troy that she would call him if she has trouble sleeping. So they shared a kiss good bye. Troy went back to his house and went inside it. Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom to relax for a while.

Please Review!

A/N I hope you some what like this chapter. The next chapter will have Gabriella going to another race. Also in the next chapter will have Troy finding out about his girlfriend racing and wondering why she did not tell him about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That night Gabriella got up off her bed and changed her clothes. She called her friend Sandy see if she was still going to pick her up. Sandy told Gabriella that she was on her way to pick her up. So Gabriella hung her phone up and went to finish getting ready. She wondered who she would be racing that night. Gabriella put her phone in her purse and then put it on her shoulder. She went down stairs and to the kitchen to grab a bottle water out of the refrigerator. Gabriella left the kitchen and the house. She made sure that she had her house key on her, before locking it up. Sandy arrived at the house and pulled her car in front of the house. Gabriella got in to the car and they pulled a way from the house.

Mean while Troy was looking out his window and he saw his girlfriend get in to some girls car. He wonder where his girlfriend was going. Troy decide that he needed to find out what his girlfriend was up too. Troy put is wallet in his back pocket and grabbed his cell phone with the keys. He left his bedroom and went down stairs to tell his mom that he was going out for a little bit. Troy left the house and went to his car. He got in to his car and then left the drive way. He followed Gabriella and the person she was riding with. Troy wondered where they were going and so he kept following them.

Gabriella asked her friend Sandy who she would be racing against. Sandy told Gabriella that she will be racing against a guy name Derek. Sandy asked Gabriella if she had told her boyfriend Troy about her racing. Gabriella told her friend Sandy that she had not told her boyfriend about her racing. Sandy said to Gabriella that she needs to tell her boyfriend Troy about her racing before he finds out from some one else. Gabriella said to Sandy that she wants to tell her boyfriend , but she is afraid how he is going to told Gabriella that her boyfriend might be a little bit upset about it, but he will understand in the end. Gabriella knew that her friend Sandy was right about what she had said to her. They arrived at the place the race was happening at. Sandy parked the car and they got out of it. They went over to Sandy's boyfriend to let them know they were there.

Troy park his car and got out of it. He locked his car up and then to find out what was up. Troy talk to a guy name Alex and asked him what was going on. Alex told Troy that Gabriella was going to be racing against a guy name Derek. Troy then asked Alex how he knows Gabriella. Alex told Troy that Gabriella has been racing for a while for him. Troy asked Alex who the girl was that was talking to Gabriella. Alex told Troy that Gabriella was talking to his girlfriend Sandy. Troy thank Alex for answering his questions. Alex told Troy that it was no problem. Alex left Troy and went back over to his girlfriend Sandy and their friend Gabriella. Alex did not know that he had been talking to Gabriella's boyfriend.

Troy wondered why his girlfriend had not told him about her racing. Troy now realized why his girlfriend has been so tired at school. He could not believe that his girlfriend had been out racing at night. Troy wondered if his girlfriends mom knows about her racing at night. Troy was also wondering why she had been racing to begin with. Troy knew that he was going have a talk with his girlfriend and find out why she had not told him about her racing. Troy had a couple other questions he wanted to asked his girlfriend too. Troy decided to watch his girlfriend race and then he would talk to her after wards.

Gabriella went to the car she would be racing in and got ready for the race. Gabriella did not know her boyfriend had followed her or that he was there. Sandy told Gabriella she would be right back. Sandy went over to her boyfriend Alex and asked him who he was talking too. Alex told his girlfriend that he was talking to a guy name Troy. Sandy then told her boyfriend Alex that he was talking to Gabriella's boyfriend. Sandy asked her boyfriend Alex what he had told Troy. Alex told his girlfriend Sandy that he had told him about Gabriella racing for him for a while. Alex also told his girlfriend Sandy that he also told him about Gabriella racing against Derek. Sandy told her boyfriend Alex that Gabriella had not told her boyfriend Troy about her racing. Alex told his girlfriend Sandy that he did not know that Troy was Gabriella's boyfriend when he talked to him. Sandy asked her boyfriend Alex where Troy was at and he point to where he was at.

Sandy looked over at Troy saw that he was upset. Sandy wondered how Troy had found out about the race. Sandy had a feeling that Gabriella and her boyfriend Troy were going to get in to a fight about her not telling him. Sandy knew that Gabriella should have told her boyfriend right a way about the racing. Sandy knew she could not let Gabriella know that her boyfriend was there and that he knows about her racing. Sandy decided to wait to tell Gabriella after the race. The race was about to start. Derek did not know he was racing against Gabriella. Sandy went back over to Gabriella and asked her if she was ready. Gabriella told her friend Sandy that she was ready to race against Derek.

The race began and Troy could believe how well his girlfriend was doing. Gabriella was on the final lap and before long she had cross the finish line. Gabriella had won the race and got out of the car. Derek could not believe that a girl had beat him. Derek shook Gabriella's hand and told her good race. Derek left the race location place and went home for the night. Gabriella went over to Sandy and her boyfriend Alex to find out how much they had won from the race. Alex gave Gabriella her share of the winnings and told her that the next race was in four days. Gabriella told Alex that she would be there. Gabriella went over to Sandy and asked her if she could give her a ride home. Sandy told Gabriella that she would give her a ride home. So they went to the car and got in it. They left the race location place and were on the way back to Gabriella's house.

Alex saw Troy going to his car and decided to talk to him before he left. Troy saw Alex coming over to him and decided to talk to him quick like. Alex told Troy that he knows about him being Gabriella's boyfriend. Troy told Alex that he does not understand why his girlfriend did not tell him about her racing. Alex told Troy that he needs to talk to his girlfriend Gabriella about it. Alex told Troy to listen to what his girlfriend has to say to him. Troy and Alex parted ways and went to their cars. Troy unlocked his car and got in to it. He left the race location and was on his way home. Troy while on the way home he was thinking about how was going to asked his girlfriend about why she had not told him about her racing.

Sandy knew she had to tell Gabriella that her boyfriend knows about her racing. Gabriella saw that her friend Sandy was think about some thing. Gabriella asked Sandy if she was okey. Sandy told Gabriella that she has to tell her some thing. Gabriella asked Sandy what she had to tell her. Sandy told Gabriella that her boyfriend Troy had saw her racing and that he knows about it. Gabriella asked Sandy if she was sure that her boyfriend had saw her racing. Sandy told Gabriella that her boyfriend Alex had talk to him and told him about her racing for him. Sandy also told Gabriella she did not know how Troy had found out about the race. Gabriella thanked Sandy for telling her. Gabriella told Sandy she would talk to her later. Gabriella got out of the car and went in to the house.

Troy arrived home and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. Troy saw Sandy leaving Gabriella's house. Troy went in to the house and upstairs to his bedroom. He strip down to his boxer briefs and got in to his bed. Troy laid down and did some thinking. Troy knew that he needs to confront his girlfriend about her not telling him about her racing. Troy knew that he and his girlfriend would be having it out later. So he went to sleep for the night.

Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom and changed in to her pajamas. Gabriella got in to her bed and was thinking about how she was going to explain to her boyfriend, why she had not told him about her racing. Gabriella knew that she and her boyfriend would be having it out later. Gabriella hope that she and her boyfriend would still be together after they have hashed every thing out. She knew that she better get some sleep. So she went to sleep for the night.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter will have Troy confronting his girlfriend Gabriella about her not telling him about her racing. Also in the next chapter Chad and the others are going to notice that some thing is going on with Troy and Gabriella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Troy woke up and got out of bed. Troy put his running clothes on and went for a run. Troy did some thinking while he was out running. A few minutes later he arrived back at the house and went inside it. He went up stairs to take a quick shower. He got out of the shower and got dressed for the day. He grabbed his school bag and stuff, before leaving his bedroom. Troy went down stairs and to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Troy decided to eat a bowl of cereal and a banana for breakfast. He finished eating his breakfast and put his bowl in the sink to be washed. Troy picked his school bag and stuff, before leaving the kitchen. Troy left the kitchen and the house. Troy went to his car and put his school bag in the back seat. Troy then got in his car and started it up. Troy decided that he would go next door to get his girlfriend. So he pulled out of the drive way and went next door to his girlfriends house.

Mean while Gabriella was getting dressed for the day. She then did her hair and make up too. Gabriella had finished getting ready for school. She picked her school bag and stuff up, before leaving the bedroom. She went down stairs and set her stuff by the door. Gabriella went to the kitchen and got some thing to eat. Gabriella finished eating her breakfast and put her bowl in the sink to be washed later. Gabriella left the kitchen and went over to the door. She picked her school bag and stuff up, before leaving the house. Gabriella wondered if her boyfriend would be picking her up and taking her to school. Gabriella left the house and saw her boyfriend waiting in his car. Gabriella went over to her boyfriends car and got in to it. They were now on the way to school. Gabriella could tell that her boyfriend was still mad.

Gabriella said to her boyfriend that they need to have a talk. Troy said to his girlfriend that they will talk after school. A few minutes later they arrived at the school. Troy parked the car and turned it off. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags. Troy locked the car up and went over to his girlfriend. Troy took his girlfriends hand in to his and they walked in to the school together. Gabriella told her boyfriend that they can not let their friends know that some thing is going on with them. Troy agreed with what his girlfriend had said to him. So they went to their lockers and put their school bags a way. They grabbed their books for the first class and then shut their lockers. They shared a quick kiss on the lips and then went to class.

Chad and Taylor with the others notice that some thing was going on with Troy and Gabriella. They were trying to figure out what was going on with Troy and Gabriella. As the school day went on they notice that Troy and Gabriella were not doing a lot of kissing or talking to each other much. The friends hope that what ever was going on with Troy and Gabriella, that it gets worked out soon. So after school they went to their lockers and got their school bags. They also grabbed their homework and then shut their lockers. They left the school and went to their cars. They got in to their cars and left the school parking lot. They were now on the way home.

Troy and his girlfriend went their lockers and got their school bags. They also grabbed their homework and then shut their lockers. They left the school and went to the car. Troy unlocked the car and they got in to it. They left the school parking lot and were on the way home too. Troy and his girlfriend arrived at his house and parked the car. Troy turned the car off and they got out of it. They grabbed their school bags, before the car was locked up. Gabriella asked her boyfriend where he wanted them to have their talk at. Troy told his girlfriend that they can have their talk in the backyard. So they went to the back yard to have their talk. Once they were in the backyard they sat down in the patio chairs.

Troy knew he needed to find out why she had not told him about her racing. So Troy asked his girlfriend why she had not told him about her racing. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was afraid to tell him about her racing. Troy asked his girlfriend why she was afraid to tell him about her racing. "Gabriella said to her boyfriend that she was afraid that I would lose you." "Troy said to his girlfriend that if you would have told me about you racing, that you would not lose me." Gabriella told her boyfriend that she is sorry that she did not tell him about it. She also told her boyfriend that she was going to tell him about her racing. Troy asked his girlfriend how long she has been racing. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she has been racing for a while. Troy then asked his girlfriend if her mom knows about her racing. Gabriella told her boyfriend that her mom does not know about her racing.

Troy asked his girlfriend why she continues to race. Gabriella decided to tell him the reason why she was still racing. So Gabriella told her boyfriend the reason why she is still racing. Troy said to his girlfriend that he did not know her dad had did races too. Gabriella told her boyfriend that her dad did a lot of racing when he was alive. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he forgives her for not telling him about her racing. Troy told his girlfriend that he forgives her for not telling him. So Troy gave his girlfriend a passionate kiss on the lips. They pulled a way from the kiss and went in to the house. They went upstairs to his bedroom and started doing their home work together.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter will have Troy going with Gabriella to a race. Also in the next chapter the friends will be finding out about Gabriella racing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

An hour later Troy and Gabriella had finish their homework and were now making out on the bed. A few minutes later they pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Gabriella heard her cell phone ringing and so she answered it. Troy asked his girlfriend who is on the phone and she told him that it was her friend Sandy. Gabriella asked her friend Sandy why she was calling her. Sandy told Gabriella that their was a race that night and was calling to see if she was going to come race. Gabriella told her friend Sandy that she was going to come race that night. Sandy asked Gabriella what time she should pick her up. Gabriella asked Sandy what time the race was going to be at. Sandy told her that the race was going to be at 1 AM. Gabriella told her friend Sandy to pick her up at a little bit after midnight. Sandy said to Gabriella that she would see her then. So Gabriella hung her cell phone up and then went back over to her boyfriend.

Troy asked his girlfriend what her friend Sandy had wanted. Gabriella told her boyfriend that Sandy was wanting to know if she was going to race tonight. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was going to race tonight. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was going to race tonight. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he would want to come watch her race tonight. Troy told his girlfriend that he would love to come watch her race tonight. Troy then gave his girlfriend another kiss on the lips. Troy and his girlfriend went back to making out on his bed. Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss and said to her boyfriend make love to me. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was sure and she told him that she was sure. So they took each others clothes off and were now under the blankets making love. They made love twice and then got dressed back in their clothes after they had gotten their breaths back. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he want to come over to her house and stay the night with her. Troy told his girlfriend that he would love to spend the night with her.

Mean while Sandy went to tell her boyfriend Jake that Gabriella was going to come race tonight. Jake was getting things ready for the race that was going to be happening that night. Sandy went over to her boyfriend and asked him what he was doing. Jake told his girlfriend that he was getting the last minute stuff ready for the race. Jake then asked his girlfriend if Gabriella was going to come race tonight. Sandy told her boyfriend that Gabriella is going to come race tonight. Jake gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips. Jake picked his girlfriend up and took her to their bedroom. They made love three times and then took a shower together. They got dressed and then went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat.

Troy and his girlfriend went down stairs to talk to his mom. Lucille saw her son and his girlfriend come in the kitchen. Troy asked his mom if he could stay over night at his girlfriends house. Lucille told her son that he could stay over night at Gabriella's house. Troy thanked his mom and they went back upstairs to his bedroom. Lucille called Maria to see if it was okey for her son to stay over night. Maria was in the kitchen making some dinner when she heard the phone ring and so she went to answer it. Maria asked Lucille why she was calling her. Lucille asked Maria if it was okey for Troy to stay over night. Maria told Lucille that she was find with Troy staying over night. So they talked for a little bit and then hung up their phones.

Gabriella helped her boyfriend pack his over night bag. Troy got his gym bag ready and then went to the bathroom to get his toothbrush with the toothpaste. He came back in the bedroom and put toothbrush and toothpaste in his over night bag. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he got every thing that he needed. Troy told his girlfriend that he has every thing that he needs. So Troy grabbed his charge cord and put it in his over night bag too. He close his over night bag and picked it up with his gym bag. Gabriella picked up their school bags with her purse and they left the bedroom. They went down stairs and said good bye to his mom. They left his house and went next door to her house. Gabriella and her boyfriend went in her house and upstairs to her bedroom. Troy set his over night bag with his gym bag in the chair. Gabriella set their school bags by the chair. Troy and his girlfriend went back down stairs and went to the kitchen to see what her mom was making for dinner.

Maria saw her daughter and her boyfriend come in the kitchen. Gabriella asked her mom what she was making for dinner. Maria told her daughter and her boyfriend that she was making pot roast with potatoes and carrots. Troy and his girlfriend told her mom that it sounded good. Maria asked her daughter and her boyfriend if they would set the table for her. Gabriella and her boyfriend told her mom that they will set the table. A few minutes later they had set the table and went to see if dinner was ready. Maria check the food and saw it was done. Maria told her daughter and her boyfriend that dinner was ready. Gabriella and her boyfriend went to the table and waited for her mom to bring the food to the table. Maria brought the food to the table and then sat down. They dished their food up and started eating it. An hour later they had finished eating their dinner. Gabriella and her boyfriend took their dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink to be washed. Maria took the left over food to the kitchen and put it in the refrigerator. Maria then went to wash and dry the dishes. Troy and his girlfriend went back upstairs to her bedroom. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he wanted to watch a movie with her. Troy told his girlfriend that he would love to watch a movie with her. Gabriella put her TV on and the DVD player. She put the movie in and then went back over to her boyfriend.

Maria had finished washing the dishes. She left the kitchen and went to the living room to watch some TV. Three hours later Maria shut the TV off and left the living room. Maria went check on her daughter and her boyfriend. Maria saw her daughter and her boyfriend asleep in each others arms. Maria went in the bedroom and shut the movie off. She took the movie out and put it a way. Maria shut the DVD player and TV off for he night. Maria left her daughter's bedroom and went to her bedroom. Maria got her pajamas on and went to bed for the night.

A few minutes later Gabriella and her boyfriend woke up and notice that they had been covered up. They got up and went to change their clothes. Gabriella brushed her hair and checked her make up. Troy asked his girlfriend what time her friend is suppose to be picking them up for the race. Gabriella told her boyfriend that Sandy was going to be picking them up at little bit after midnight. Troy and his girlfriend got their shoes on and then looked at the time. They saw that it was almost midnight and so they left her bedroom and went down stairs. They left the house and started walking to the spot that Sandy was picking them up at. They saw her friend Sandy waiting for them and went to the car. Sandy saw her friend Gabriella and her boyfriend coming to the car. They got in the car and left for the race. Gabriella told her friend Sandy that her boyfriend was going to be watching her race tonight. They arrived at the location that the race was going to be at and parked the car. Gabriella and her boyfriend got out of her friends car. Sandy locked her car up and then went to find her boyfriend.

Please Review!

A/N I know i said in the last chapter that Troy and his girlfriend's friends were going to find out about her racing in this chapter, but i decided to wait till the next chapter. The next chapter is going to have Troy watching his girlfriend race and also some of the friends are going to find out about Gabriella racing.


	6. Author's Note

**Author Note**

This is not a new chapter.

I have started the next chapter for this story.

I am hoping to get it finish wrote and post up in a few weeks.

Please continue to be patient.


End file.
